Power of the Pack
by Dark Warrior1
Summary: It's been 20 years since Naraku was defeated. Inu and the gang have settled down in the future. Now it's time for their kids to journey to the past. Just a fic about the future lives of Inu and co.
1. Prolog: In the Beginning, Right After th...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. That is, not yet.. I also don't own any name brands or band names or song titles that are in this fic. I just happen to enjoy them. I do own all OC's, 'cause they came out of my own brain. So there. (  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. I realized the other day that I messed up. I put the first chapter in first, instead of the prolog, like I meant to. Anyways, I got the prolog done and redid the first chapter a little. I've also got the second chapter done, and I'm working on the third as we speak (even though it's like 3:45 am and also finals week. Ah the life of the college student!). I hope you enjoy this fanfic. It's amazing what can come out of your head when you get stressed out studying! =)  
Power of the Pack  
  
Prolog  
  
It had been almost 4 years since Naraku's defeat. The Shikon no Tama had been used to keep the well open between the past and the future. Miroku and Sango had finally gotten together, and were now the proud parents of 4 beautiful children. Sesshoumaru and Rin had survived the battle, but had disappeared shortly afterwards, leaving no trace besides their scent that they had even been there. Kouga had finally found himself a mate in the female wolf youkai Ayami. They had immediately started to increase the size of Kouga's pack, adding to their numbers with 4 pups. Shippo had survived as well, and was living in the village with Kaede, who showed no signs whatsoever of dying at anytime soon.  
  
This brings us to our favorite couple. Following the battle, Inuyasha had finally gotten the courage up to confess his feelings to Kagome. Kagome both surprised and pleased him by telling Inuyasha that she returned the feelings. They became mates a few weeks later, and were married in a modern ceremony in Kagome's time with Miroku and Sango as best man and maid of honor.  
  
Less than a year after their marriage, Kagome gave birth to twin pups. A male and female, named Ryo and Sakura, respectively. They were born in the month of January, and by the time that they were 3 months old, Kagome found herself pregnant again with their 3rd child. This one, a male that Inuyasha named Akira, was born in December of that same year. Strangely enough, the pups ended up being born less than a week apart.  
  
When the pups were about a year old, Kagome became pregnant with and gave birth to their 4th pup. This one was a female, and she was named Miaka. She was born in the summer. A year after her birth, Kagome had the couple's 5th child. This pup was a male, and was named Kenshin. He was born in the fall.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha decided after Kenshin that they didn't want to have anymore children. Especially since the pregnancy had been so hard on Kagome. But, nothing can control nature, especially if nature doesn't want to be controlled. When Kenshin turned 1, Miaka turned 2, and Ryo, Sakura, and Akira turned 3, Kagome found herself once again pregnant. At this time, she, Inuyasha, and their pups were living in Feudal Japan, visiting Miroku and Sango, and their children, Aya, Keisuke, Umi, and Kohaku. Kagome and Inuyasha decided to return to modern-day Tokyo so that Kagome could get the care and the help that she needed during her pregnancy, but they promised that they would visit.  
  
The months of her pregnancy passed quickly. The family visited almost once a month, and kept those on the other side of the well informed of all the latest developments regarding the growing pups and Kagome's growing belly. The pups were excited to be getting a new brother or sister. Kagome was proud of her family. Her mother had accepted her new grandchildren, and her brother had quickly stepped into his new role as 'Uncle Souta'. Her grandfather had mellowed out somewhat, but an occasional ward would find its way onto the forhead of one of the pups.  
  
When Kagome was just over 8 months along, she, Inuyasha, and their children went back to the past for one last visit before the baby was due to be born. it was a beautiful spring day as the family crawled out of the well. Even as young as they were, the pups had little trouble jumping out of the well. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped out, being extremely careful. In this stage of the pregnancy, any sudden jarring or falls could result in an early birth. That was something that neither of them wanted, especially since they were so far away from any kind of modern medical facility.  
  
Sango was overjoyed to see Kagome. Miroku grinned at the pups. Each one had the triangular doggie ears of their father, as well as the claws and the fangs. He could also sense the presence of miko magic in their blood. It was stronger in the girls than the boys, but it was there nonetheless. Kaede was happy to see the family back. Miroku and Sango's children were thrilled to have playmates in the village that were close to their age. While the visit would most likely only be for a few days, the two families planned on making the most out of it.  
  
The days passed peacefully, but peace always must end. It was the day before the new moon, and everyone was on edge. Not only would Inuyasha be powerless, but the pups would be also. That left them wide open for any kind of attack. Hopefully, nothing would happen, and the night would pass in peace. As the day grew later, Kagome began to notice that the pup residing in her belly had become more active, as if it wanted to get out. She had only smiled, and allowed her other children to feel the kicks.  
  
As night fell, the pups and Inuyasha became human. Instead of going outside and sleeping in a tree like he usually did, Inuyasha stayed inside Kaede's hut. He figured that this way, he could at least provide some sort of protection to his family. He gazed at them, all sleeping around the fire in the center of the hut. Miroku and Sango were sleeping together, their bodies curled into one under their blanket. Their children slept nearby on their own futons; close enough to the fire to keep them warm, but far enough away to keep them safe from any sparks that might shoot out. Shippo had been disappointed when he found that he was no longer able to sleep with Kagome. With her pregnancy and the pups, he knew that Inuyasha would never have allowed him near her in her sleep. Shippo instead decided to bunk up with Kirara, the fire cat demon and the kitsune feeding off of each others body heat.  
  
Closest to him slept Kagome. Her dark hair covered her eyes in her sleep, and nearby were their pups. Like Miroku and Sango's children, they too were close enough to the fire to keep warm, yet far enough back to keep safe. Inuyasha smiled as he saw his children. 3 of them had black human hair, while the other 2 had pale white human hair. Ryo, Sakura, and Kenshin had been born with their father's silver hair, while Miaka and Akira had been born with Kagome's black hair. As a result, Miaka and Akira's hair turned silver on the new moon while their siblings followed in their father's footsteps and had black hair during new moons.  
  
Turning away from his family, Inuyasha once agan turned his face to the door. Looking out, he could see the starts twinkeling in the sky, and he could smell the forest. Closing his eyes, he could hear the gentle sounds of his sleeping family behind him. Their gentle breathing, beating hearts.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. One of the hearts was beating faster. The breathing connected with this heart became shallower, almost as if someone were in pain.  
  
Whipping around, Inuyasha saw Kagome, sweat beginning to show on her face as she wimpered in pain. Her eyes told him everything, right before she closed them and groaned in pain. Her breaths were coming in pants. Inuyasha knew what was happening. It was impossible. It shouldn't be happening, yet it was. Kagome had gone into labor in her sleep, and their child wasn't due for another month.  
  
Racing to her side, Inuyasha grew concerned. "Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome grimaced as she tried to breathe and gaze at her mate at the same time. "Inu - something's wrong! This doesn't feel right. Why did I go into labor?" Kissing her forhead, he closed his eyes. "I don't know. But you're gonna need Kaede's help. "  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha! Keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep." Miroku's sleepy voice could be heard.  
  
"I would, monk, but Kagome's gone into labor!"  
  
"Nani? It's too soon, isnt' it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. Wake up Sango. I have the feeling that we'll need her help too. We need Kaede too-"  
  
Inuyasha's voice was interrupted by Kagome's loud moan of pain. She was sweating profusely at this time, which was not a good sign. To make things worse, their pups and the children had woken up as well. Shippo woke up and ran to get Kaede. Sango was up in a flash when Miroku told her. Kaede came in and began giving orders like a drill sergeant.  
  
"Miroku, get me those pots over there. I shall also be needing some cold water, blankets, cloth, some string, and an extra futon."  
  
"Inuyasha, I need you to get your pups and the children out of here. Take them outside. Once you are all out there, don't come in. if I need you, I shall come get you."  
  
Inuyasha began to protest. His long black hair glistened as he yelled, "There is no way in 7 Hells that I;m gonna leave Kagome!"  
  
Kaede eyed him. "I understand, Inuyasha, but this delivery is not going to be pleasant. Your children will need comforting, for hearing their mothers yells won't be the most comforting thing to hear." With this, Kaede erected a barrier across the door. It was just an old blanket, but it kept the inside of the hut from view. Inuyasha felt helpless. Taking off his outer shirt, he spread it out on the ground. He gathered his pups and settled them down on it. The pups, recognizing their father's scent in the garment, immediately calmed down. Keeping them close, Inuyasha turned a worried gaze on the door of the hut. Because of his now human hearing, he couldn't tell what was going on inside.  
  
'Kagome.please be safe. I'm afraid. I need you, and so do our pups. Kami, if you're up there, please keep both Kagome and our unborn pup safe.'  
  
"Daddy?" A small voice broke his thoughts and pulled him back to reality.  
  
Inuyasha looked down. Ryo had woken up, and was now staring up at him with huge human-blue eyes. Picking up his small son, Inuyasha sat him in his lap. "You should be sleeping, Ryo. You're going to be very tired by staying awake."  
  
"I know, daddy. But I'm worried about mommy. What happened with her? Will the baby be ok?"  
  
"Mommy will be fine. The baby just decided that it wanted to be born early. It wanted to see you and your brothers and sisters very much."  
  
"Really? But why is the baby hurting mommy?"  
  
"The baby doesn't mean to hurt mommy on purpose. When mommy's have babies, it hurts. But mommy's are strong, and they recover."  
  
"Ok daddy. I know that mommy will get better." With that, Ryo settled down in his fathers lap and fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah, she will." Inuyasha fell silent again, his gaze returning to the hut where his mate lay.  
  
Hours passed. The moon had already crossed its highest point of orbit, and dawn was soon approaching. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep sometime after Ryo had. Glancing towards Kaede's hut, he noticed nothing different.  
  
He shifted his gaze down to see Ryo in his lap, and the rest of his children sprawled across his outer shirt. He smiled at their innocence.  
  
A sudden sound caused Inuyasha to return his gaze to the hut. The curtain blocking the door opened, and Sango stepped out. She looked tired and sweaty, but she smiled when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you can come in now. The pup has been delivered. Kagome is waiting for you." She had hardly finished her words when Inuyasha was up. Ryo squealed in protest as he found himself on the ground, but quieted as he snuggled up with his siblings. Inuyasha kicked a sleeping Miroku, waking him up.  
  
"Wha-what was that for?" Miroku asked, his voice still full of sleep.  
  
"Kagome's done. I need you to watch the pups while I see her," came the snarled answer.  
  
Sensing the agitation in his friend's voice, Miroku quickly nodded and watched the hanyou male walk to the blanket door and enter.  
  
Upon entering the hut, Inuyasha made his way to the back, where Kagome had been. He sensed calm in the air, and the sweet smell of the herbs that Kaede had used. Kaede sat by the fire, next to Kagome. Sensing the hanyou behind her, she turned her head and smiled.  
  
"Welcome back, Lord Inuyasha. I believe that Lady Kagome has a surprise for you." With that, Kaede got up and made her way out of the room, leaving the couple to their own devices.  
  
Inuyasha approached the futon that Kagome was on and knelt down next to her. Kagome turned a tired and sweat-covered head towards her mate, and smiled. "Inuyasha, I have someone here who wants to meet you." Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to the small wrapped bundle in Kagome's arms. She tried to sit up, but her muscles were too tired. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around his mate and helped her into a sitting position. Kagome gently pulled part of the blanket away, revealing their child's head.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in amazement and surprise. The child had no ears! Well, dog ears, that is. Instead, two perfect human ears graced the sides of its head. He carefully took the baby from Kagome, allowing the blanket it had been wrapped in to fall away. He had a baby girl. Her head was capped with a mass of black hair, the same color as her mothers. Her eyes remained closed, but Inuyasha was willing to bet that they would be the same color as Kagomes. The baby girl had no fangs, or claws. To her parents, she appeared to be human. A very small one at that too. Their daughter had been born a month early, and was therefore tiny.  
  
"Kagome.she's human!"  
  
"I know, Inuyasha. Kaede doesn't know what to think. She said that it is very unusual for this to happen. Especially since our other children were born hanyous." Kagome looked at her mate. The surprise was clear in his eyes. "Inuyasha." Her breath caught in her throat. 'Will he accept her, even though she is human?'  
  
Kagome's question was answered moments later as Inuyasha gathered his new daughter close and gently kissed her forhead. His dark hair spilled over his shoulders and mingled with hers. It was at this moment that the first rays of dawn made their way through the window and fell upon the trio.  
  
Inuyasha could feel his demon power returning. He adjusted his hands so that his claws would not harm his daughter. Looking over at Kagome, he smiled. She smiled back, as she saw his ears disappear and reappear on top of his head, his hair glow until it was silver, and his fangs crept over his lower lip. Turning her attention back to their daughter, her eyes opened in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look at her!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down. He couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter was asleep in his arms, but she had changed. Her once dark hair was now the same color as his, and small claws raked across his arms as she stretched. A yawn showed small yet sharp fangs. At the top of her head, two small doggie ears appeared, and her human ears disappeared. With another yawn the girl opened her eyes, and caught both her parents with her gaze.  
  
Their daughter had mixed eyes. Her left eye was the golden amber of her father, and her right eye was the sapphire blue of her mother. Blinking a few times, her eyes focused on the eyes above her. She was a hanyou.  
  
Kaede returned just in time to see the transformation. Seeing the sun rising above the trees outside, she figured out what had happened. "Inuyasha and Kagome, I believe that I know of what has happened. Your daughter was born on the new moon. During the new moon, Inuyasha and your pups become human. Your daughter was born a human because of this. But now that the sun has risen, she has reverted to her hanyou form."  
  
Kagome looked over at Kaede. "Kaede, what about her eye colors? She has one of mine, and one of Inuyashas. I have never heard or even seen that before."  
  
Kaede took the child, and inspected her eyes. Giving her back to Kagome, who quickly wrapped the infant hanyou back in her blanket, she answered. "I believe that what has happened is a balance of power. Normally, children are born with the attributes of one parent or the other. In this case, your daughter has received equal power from both of you. I believe that she will have all of your abilities, Inuyasha, as well as the powers of the miko from you, Kagome."  
  
The couple looked down on their daughter. Looking back at each other, they were puzzled, but decided to accept the answer. Now all they needed was a name.  
  
"Inuyasha, what should we name her?"  
  
"I have a name that I think will fit her. What about Hikari?"  
  
"Hikari.that means light. It was the light of dawn that revealed her to us. And her eyes remind me of sunlight and moonlight. I like it." Kagome bent her head down and placed a soft kiss on her daughters head, right between the ears. "Welcome to the world, Hikari. We've been expecting you." 


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Tetsusaigas

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. That is, not yet.. I also don't own any name brands or band names or song titles that are in this fic. I just happen to enjoy them. I do own all OC's, 'cause they came out of my own brain. So there. (  
Power of the Pack  
  
It was a calm and beautiful Monday morning in modern-day Japan. Birds were slowly waking up, stretching their wings in preparation for flight. Dew slowly dripped off the leaves of various plants and trees. The suns first rays stretched themselves towards the large 2 story house that sat in the middle of a forest. A path wound its way from the front door through the forest and ended at the Sunset Shrine. The shrine had been there for centuries. So had the buildings surrounding it, the youngest being the house that sat off to one side. But all of these buildings were old compared to the house in the forest. It was only about 20 years old, for that was when it had been built.  
  
The exterior of the house was a woody brown, with forest green trim. From the many windows hung flower boxes, full of brightly colored pansies, daisies, snapdragons, and baby's breath. Lining the path leading from the door were Sakura trees, 8 in total. While the house appeared to be modern, it also had a very ancient design to it, one reminiscent of the style of Feudal Japan.  
  
It was peaceful and quite in the clearing. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. It was a Monday, and 6 of the houses 8 occupants were about to wake up.  
  
In a darkened room on the second story of the house, an alarm clock showed the time to be 5:29 am. Seconds ticked by, until finally it was 5:30 am.  
  
BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP-SMACK!  
  
"Shimatta! Can't a girl get any sleep around here?" A pale hand slipped out from under red sheets and had slammed down the off button on the offending alarm. Not expecting any kind of answer, the girl slowly began to let sleep overtake her once more. But just as she had begun to drift off, a knock sounded at her door.  
  
"Hikari? Are you up yet?" A female voice, slightly older than her own, called out.  
  
Her ears flicked to the source of this new annoyance. ".No." Hikari mumbled and turned over, trying to fall asleep once again. She let the silver triangular dog ears that sat on top of her head relax, sure that the annoyance would leave.  
  
"You know that mom told you to get up when your alarm goes off." The voice came again. This time, Hikarie recognized it. 'Just my luck, Sakura decided to be the wake-up call.'  
  
".*grumbles*.well I havent' heard anything yet, Sakura. " It was a lie, and Hikari knew it. But, she had no desire to get out of her warm bed at the moment.  
  
"Baka, we all heard it go off, along with your most colorful language. Now, unless you want to be last one in the shower, I suggest that you get up now, or else you'll be competing with the guys for hot water. Miaka is already in, and I'm next in line." More grumbling ensued, but it was accompanied by the sound of the girl throwing off her covers. The older girl smirked as she heard her younger sibling's groans as she got out of bed and tried to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the room.  
  
THUMP  
  
Sakura frowned at this new noise. 'It sounded almost like she.' The frown grew into a snarl as she realized what the new noise meant. 'Oh no you don't, little sister. You aren't getting away that easily.'  
  
She grabbed the doorknob and twisted, letting herself into the room. Amid the piles of laundry, books, CD's, magazines, and other various items, the girl could see Hikari, lying back on her bed, once again claimed by sleep.  
  
Sakura stood there, clawed hands oh her hips. Her long silver hair had been pulled back into a messy braid that reached her waist, and her amber eyes sparked dangerously. Two small triangular ears flicked on the top of her head. They were silver too, the same color as her hair. A low growl escaped from her lips, showing milky white fangs that were as sharp as they looked. Clad in a pair of pink kitten cloud pajamas, the older girl was pissed off at Hikari for not waking up. Glancing at the clock next to the messy bed, she took notice that the time was now 5:40.  
  
Crossing the room to the bed, Sakura grabbed Hikari's shoulder and began to shake her.  
  
Hikari woke up amid the violent shakes. "Hey! HEY!" She slapped her sister's hand away and rubbed her sore shoulder. Turning to Sakura, Hikari could barely hold in her anger. "Just what the fuck was that for?" she snarled.  
  
Sakura waved her hand and acted as though nothing was wrong. "You wouldn't get up. Look, it's the first day of school, and your first day of high school. You need to get up now so that you will have time to get ready."  
  
Hikari grumbled at this, but complied with Sakura's wishes. She once agin struggled out of bed and stood up. She stretched, yawning and showing a set of fangs that were just as deadly as her sisters. Scratching her own silver- covered head with her clawed hands, she glared at her older sister. Sakura eyed her, taking in the evil glare, and smiled. "You want breakfast? I think that mom is making pancakes, but I could be wrong."  
  
At the mention of food, Hikari immediately came to full alertness. She streaked out of her room, leaving a dazed Sakura behind. As she left her sister's room, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her younger sister as she ran down the hall. "Kids today." Shaking her head, Sakura followed Hikari, but at a much slower pace.  
  
Hikari had taken off at full speed at the sound of food. She was hungry. She saw the end of the hall coming up, and with it the banister for the stairs that had kept the kids from falling over the edge when they were younger. Not wanting to stop and go down the stairs, Hikari kept her speed up, preparing for the jump.  
  
Crouching low, Hikari jumped, flying over the railing and began her descent to the first floor below. Based on previous railing-jumping experiences, Hikari knew exactly where to land. She had heard his voice the moment that she had started running, and had pinpointed his exact location as she had lept into the air.  
  
Down below, a silver haired teen was groggily making his way to the table. He had just reached the place in the living room below where he was directly lined up with the hallway. Had he been more alert, he would have heard the sound of the footsteps running his way, or noticed the sudden shadow that was falling on him.  
  
His keen senses alerted him to a threat coming his way, but it was already too late. Turning, his sleepy eyed gaze turned to one of shock as a silver blur falling on top of him. Holding out his arms, he caught the blur with ease. His football training had paid off.  
  
Still, the force of the silver blur knocked him down, causing him to fall onto his ass. Giggling brought his attention to the younger teen that was now in his arms. His amber eyes took on an annoyed appearance, mirroring the fire that had shown in his twin sister Sakura's eyes earlier that morning.  
  
"Thanks Ryo. You're my hero!" Hikari scrambled out of his arms and stood up. She reached out one of her small clawed hands, offering it to her older brother. He scowled at her, but accepted her hand.  
  
"You know, Hikari, there are such things as the stairs."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't get to see your bright and cheerful face if I use 'em."  
  
"Whatever you say, sis. I swear this is becoming a weekly ritual. Mom and dad will kill you if they find out that you've started launching yourself off of the second floor."  
  
Hikari grinned up at her older brother. He rolled his eyes at her, and then walked past her and into the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas too. They consisted of a pair of blue plaid bottoms and a white t-shirt. Hikari spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was her other 2 brothers. Of her three brthers, Akira was the middle one, and Kenshin was the youngest. All of her siblings were older than her. It came with being the youngest in the family.  
  
Hikari turned her head and smiled at Kenshin and Akira. They were both still in their pajamas too. Kenshin wore black bottoms and a black Disturbed shirt. Akira wore gray sweats and a red muscle shirt. They were followed in by Hikari's other sister, Miaka. Miaka was wearing light purple bottoms and a matching tank top. A small pink heart was the center design of the tank top.  
  
Unlike the rest of the family, Akira and Miaka were the only teens in the family to have their mother's hair coloring. Akira had raven black hair and his father's amber eyes. Miaka also had her mothers black hair, but she also had her mother's blue eyes. Kenshin was an opposite mix of Akira. He had his father's silver hair, and his mothers blue eyes. All had fangs, claws, and the triangular dog ears on top of their heads. For Akira and Miaka, their ears were black, and for Kenshin, Ryo, Sakura, and Hikari, their ears were silver.  
  
Out of all the teens, Hikari had the most unique of the features. Not only was she the smallest of all her siblings, but she also had mismatched eyes. Her left eye was the amber color of her father, and her right eye was the blue of her mother. Her hair was also much shorter than the rest of her brothers and sisters. It fell to just below her shoulders, while the other's hair was to their waist. Hikari also had an amazing 7 piercings in her ears; three in her left and four in her right.  
  
Among themselves and their parents close friends, they were completely normal. But to the outside world, they were known as hanyous: half demons. They got that attribute from their father, the half dog demon known as Inuyasha. Their mother was a powerful Miko named Kagome. All six siblings had powers from both parents.  
  
Hikari herself was still in pajamas. She was wearing red and blue plaid boxers that came to her knees and a white beater that had the words Disturbed across it in black. Her silver hair had been pulled back into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Seeing Miaka, she raised an eyebrow towards Sakura, who was slowly making her way down the stairs.  
  
"Taking a shower, is she? Funny, but Miaka doesn't look like she's been in the shower."  
  
Sakura just shrugged and proceeded to the kitchen. She got out the pancake mix, measuring cup, bowl, and frying pan. She poured some of the dry mix into the bowl, added some water, and started mixing. Within moments, her hanyou strength had the batter completely mixed and ready to go. She turned on the stove and put the pan on. Pouring the batter in, she stood at the ready as the edges of the pancakes solidified and turned a golden brown on the bottom.  
  
"Hey Sakura.I thought that you said that mom was cooking breakfast."  
  
"I lied, Hikari."  
  
"Any specific reason?"  
  
"Yes. You wouldn't have woken up if I had said that breakfast wasn't started yet."  
  
Hikari grumbled something that sounded like Bitch, but Sakura let it go. She knew that her sister could be quite grumpy in the morning, especially when she had bee lied to about breakfast.  
  
While the six hanyou teenagers argued downstairs, an oblivious couple was still asleep. Their room was just beginning to fill with the sun's light.  
  
Snuggled close to her mates chest was Kagome. She slowly opened her eyes as the sun made its presence known. Yawning, she smiled as she saw that Inuyasha was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, but needing to get up and help their now-teenaged pups get ready for school, she slowly began to turn over and get out of bed.  
  
She was stopped by a low growl and the presence of a pair of strong arms around her waist, hugging her tighter to him.  
  
"Mmmm.and just where do ya think your goin, wench?" His eyes were still shut, but Kagome knew that he was aware of her every move. His breath tickled the back of her neck, and she couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"The kids are awake. I was just going to go downstairs and help them. It's Hikari's first day at high school, you know."  
  
"I know, but are you sure that they need your direct attention now?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her mate, her cheeks turning a slight pink. We've been mated for almost 20 years now, and he still makes me blush. I love him so much! She sat up as far as his arms would allow her to. A soft smile found its way onto her mouth, as she saw his fuzzy ears twitching. Unable to help herself, she reached out a hand and began gently rubbing one of his ears. Within moments, a purring sound erupted from his chest and he smiled.  
  
"Yes, dear, it's necessary. I'll tell you what. If you get up, I'll make you some Ramen for breakfast."  
  
At the mention of Ramen, Inuyasha's eyes flew open. His arms brought Kagome down and their lips met in a deep kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to stroke her hair. After a moment, he released her, and allowed her to get up. He followed her moments later.  
  
Kagome picked up her green robe from the floor and put it on, tying the belt securely. Inuyasha got out of bed a moment later. He was clad only in a pair of red baggy sweatpants. The prayer beads that had decorated his neck were gone, removed by Kagome as a wedding present. Kagome threw him a black t-shirt, which he put on. He then walked over to his mate, slid his arm around her waist, and the two of them walked down the hall towards the stairs. After 20 years of marriage, Kagome, now 35, and Inuyasha, now over 80 in demon years, but only about 37 in human years, still acted like newly weds.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they were amazed to see that all six of their kids were awake, even Hikari, who most often refused to wake up before 10 am.  
  
As if on cue, all six of the teens looked up from what they had been doing, whether it had been eating, cooking, or trying to fall asleep while at the table.  
  
"Ohayo, mom and dad!" They all said.  
  
"Ohayo, minna. Wow, I didn't' think that you would all be up this early, especially you, Hikari."  
  
Hikari scowled from her seat at the table. She had been trying to get back to sleep while sitting there, but Akira and Miaka had insisted on poking her every few seconds, successfully keeping her awake. "Yeah, I'm awake, and Sakura is gonna get it later for waking me up."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at his youngest daughter. He loved all his children, but he had always had a special spot in his heart for her. It was partly because she had almost not made it through her own birth. And also partly because she was the youngest, smallest, and also female. In other words, I'm just being an overprotective father. With that last thought, he noticed the growing stack of pancakes.  
  
"Hmmm.it would appear that breakfast has already been taken care of, Inu- chan." Hearing Kagome's pet name for him, he turned and smiled down at her. "I guess this means no Ramen for breakfast." He pretended to pout, and received a gentle slap to his stomach from his mate. "We'll have it for dinner."  
  
Turning to her children, she checked the clock above the table. "Kids, you had better hurry up. It's already 6!"  
  
She regretted telling them to hurry up, because in about 2 minutes flat, all the pancakes were gone and her children were running up the stairs, racing to get to the bathroom first. Kagome heard Hikari's triumphant laugh as she made it into the bathroom for her shower first. She may be small, but she makes it up with her speed!  
  
Turning to her mate, she smiled. "Are you still up for that Ramen? I think they used up all of the pancake mix." Her mate's smile held all the answer she needed.  
  
~~~  
  
Emerging from the shower, Hikari smiled and toweled her hair dry. Leaving the bathroom, she yelled out, "Shower's free!!!" This news resulted in a sudden mad dash for the shower, resulting in both Miaka and Sakura getting to the bathroom at the same time. What happened to the rest of her siblings and the shower no longer concerned her.  
  
Hikari walked back to her room and shut her door. She made her way carefully to her stereo, and turned it on. After pushing some buttons, she made her choice and pressed play. She could here her brother's music already playing down the hall. It sounded like Blink 182, but she wasn't totally sure.  
  
Taking the remote for her CD player, she hit the volume up button. Bowling for Soups 'Girl All the Bad Boys Want' came blasting out of the speakers. Not caring if she was disturbing any one else, she proceeded to dry herself off and search for clothes.  
  
Checking a pile near her bed, she found what she was looking for. After dressing, she brushed her hair and added make-up and jewelry. Checking her image one more time in her mirror, she grabbed her book bag, discman, and skateboard, and left her room. 


End file.
